maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spitfire (My Little Pony)/russgamemaster
Bio Spitfire is a female Pegasus pony and the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She makes her debut in Sonic Rainboom and her name is first used in The Best Night Ever. She and Soarin are the first two members of the Wonderbolts to be named on the show. Spitfire is a term denoting a person with a fierce temper. The Supermarine Spitfire is also the name of an iconic British-produced, high-performance Allied fighter aircraft used in the Second World War. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Passives Blazing Flight - chance to dodge attacks and counter with Boost Fire. This does not trigger follow-up attacks. Immune to ground attacks. Captain of the Wonderbolts - Allies have a 20% chance to gain a random class bonus at the start of each round. Chance increases to 50% for winged allies. Volcanick Attack - after Spitfire uses all four abilities, Recharge extends to unlock Volcanick Attack. After using it, it must be unlocked again the same way. Actions L1 - Fiery Hooves Unarmed Melee Explosion 8 hits (special) Speedy Attack - does extra damage while Agile (special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. L2 - Spitfire Ranged Fire Energy One Enemy 8 hits (special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning enemies. (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and energy attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. (all allies) Heating Up - fire and energy attacks do extra damage. L6 - Boost Fire F-Zero Fire Melee Explosion All Enemies (special) Speedy Attack - does extra damage when Agile (special) Follow-up attack (60% chance) (all enemies) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (self) Combat Awareness - counters the next attack. (self) Plasma Body (2 rounds) - Immune to fire attacks. Applies Burning to melee attackers. Converts Burning into Flame On! (all allies) Agile - evasion increased by 25% L9 - Island of Fire A Jackie Chan movie. Flies around and shoots fire everywhere. Ranged Fire Energy All Enemies 5 hits 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Blinded - next single-target has a chance to miss (recharge) Volcanick Attack From Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Fire Melee Explosion All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (special) Desperation Attack - the lower Spitfire's health, the more damage this attack does (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploitation - exploits everything exploitable (special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (special) Brutal Strike - ignores resurrection effects. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Aviary Bodies in Motion Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic Furry Hoofing It Hot Stuff Redheads The Spitfire has been doubled: If she teams up with Marvel's Spitfire. Stormbringers: Pegasi control the weather. Training Montage Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Animals Category:Blasters Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female